jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Clock Tower
Jon reviews the so-called pioneer of the survival horror genre, Clock Tower, at this year's Halloween and experience the legend of the Scissorman with Jacques the party-pooper. Plot Jon is ready for Halloween. Jacques reminds him of the Scissorman. Most people know Clock Tower for being on the PlayStation, but not many know about it being on the SNES because it wasn't released outside of Japan. The title of the game appears on the screen VERY slowly. Jon thinks it says Clock Towel, thinking that it isn't very scary before the R is revealed and he gets scared. The game says that it happened in September and Jon states that it was a missed opportunity. It then changes to October and Jon gets scared again. Jon explains the plot about an orphan girl named Jennifer Simpson and her friends who have been brought to a creepy mansion. Jon freaks out at the music change and makes Jennifer run. Jennifer otherwise walks very slowly. Crazy events can happen at random, and the lack of being able to do anything with the character adds to the tension. Jon shows off his 'Vincent Van Ghoul' art, and wonders why people don't come over anymore. Jennifer looks into a mirror and is strangled, while Jon changes the lyrics to Michael Jackson's Man in the Mirror too, "I'm being strangled by the man in the mirror, AHHH!". Jennifer suddenly is gently pushed to the ground and dies. Jon lets a bird out and tries to figure out what it is saying - "I kiss you?". Jacques states that he is saying "I'll kill you." Then Jennifer is killed. The Scissorman appears, and Jon argues with himself whether to run away or see if it is Angus Young from AC/DC. The guy is using hedge-clippers - that's it. Jon hides from Scissorman at the top of a ladder, not taking into account that he could warp and appear above Jennifer. The game becomes trial and error. Scissorman can appear anywhere and anytime, and a game over puts the player back to the start of the game! The game suffers in the same way that a lot of points and click games do, you think you have solved the problem, but the game wants the player to do something obscure instead. Jon thinks it would be funny if Scissorman appeared behind the drapes, and of course, he was. Jon accuses him of being seven. He looks behind another set of drapes and it is some hideous creature. Jon fails at fake-vomiting. Once he finishes with the game he concludes that at least Scissorman doesn't exist. He sees a newspaper article explaining a scissor enthusiast has escaped from an asylum and is heading to JonTron's house right now! Suddenly, someone with hedge clippers enters. Jon tries to stop him with police tape, but the Scissorman just cuts through it. Jon uses the ham, which kills the Scissorman. He puts the ham back into his gun holster, then realizes that he doesn't have a gun, why does he need a holster. Suddenly, a skeleton comes out of the closet and starts shooting a gun. Jon explains that people haven't come over in years. The last person who did is dead now. Trivia * This episode uses a Halloween themed intro. * Jon mentions the Scissorman's real name is Dan, although this is incorrect. The Scissorman's real name is Bobby, whose brother's name was Dan (the same creature that caused Jon to vomit candy corn in the episode). Dan would be resurrected as "Edward" to become the new Scissorman in the sequel to Clock Tower on the PlayStation. * At the end of the episode, Jon introduces a toy from the store and says "At the store, this guy was named Pumpkin with Face. Yeah. Im pretty sure there's more going on than 'Pumpkin with face'." Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Season 2 Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:2014 videos